1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting forces along a curved path by flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported by a flexible conduit, and more particularly to an improved assembly for adjusting the relative lengths between the core element and the conduit.
2. Background Art
Motion transmitting remote control assemblies for transmitting motion in a curved path are used in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. Typical of the use of such remote control assemblies is the positioning of throttle control members in automobiles.
In such applications, it is frequently desirable to adjust the length or position of the of the core element once the assembly has been installed. Such assemblies normally include one or more fittings secured to the conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure of the automobile, and the core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end is attached to a manually graspable knob for longitudinally moving the core element. After the assembly has been installed, the position of the knob must be adjusted to correspond with the position of the member to be controlled so that both the knob and member to be controlled reach their terminal end stroke positions at exactly the same time. This is accomplished by either adjusting the length of the core element or the length of the conduit, as is well known in the art.
An example of the prior art adjustment arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,617 to Bennett issued May 16, 1972, assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. This reference discloses an adjustment means attached to the conduit for adjusting the effective length of the conduit. A further example of the prior art adjustment arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,784 to Bennett issued May 30, 1972, assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. This reference discloses an adjustment means attached to the core element for adjusting the effective length of the core element. These arrangements, however, do not allow the adjustment means to be manually looked into positions after adjusting the overall length of one of the conduit and the core element to a desired length and then unlocked to readjust the length of the conduit or core element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,199 to Andersen, et al, issued Aug. 23, 1988 and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention discloses a motion transmitting remote control assembly including a coupling for nonadjustably connecting a conduit to a support housing. The coupling includes a female member having a plurality of resilient fingers for engaging a male member. A locking ring is manually moved to a locked position about the female member to prevent uncoupling between the male and female members. This arrangement does not permit adjustment of the relative length of the core element or conduit.